The field of the invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly concerns a two cycle outboard motor with exhaust tuning. Two cycle outboard motors have been made with two, three, four, and six in-line cylinder configurations and with V-4, V-6 and V-8 cylinder configurations. Exhaust tuning is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,006 to Miller et al, 3,772,887 to Ziegler, 3,808,807 to Lanpheer, 3,813,880 to Reid et al. Typically exhaust tuning issued for two or three cylinder combinations. Where outboard motors have six cylinders they are tuned in a three cylinder combination.